


Darcy Lewis Saves the World

by meleedamage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aromantic, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Prophetic Visions, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: Plagued by dark visions of the coming storm, Darcy takes drastic measures to reunite the Avengers.





	Darcy Lewis Saves the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for day two of the FYDL Drabble-A-Thon. The prompt was: Dreamer. Writing something in 1,000 words or less is super hard when you're a gassy old windbag. Hope you like it. xo

Darcy Lewis had a dream. It was actually more of a nightmare. A vivid and terrifying vision of the coming storm. A being of unimaginable power hellbent on destroying the world. Night after night, the same dark scenes played out in her mind. Death and carnage and destruction beyond measure. Fire and blood and horror. 

There was no doubt in her mind that her visions were real. 

This was a job for the Avengers but after the events in Siberia and the breakout from the Raft, they were scattered to the wind. 

Finding Tony Stark had been easy enough. He spent his days helping Rhodey through his recovery and his nights curled up inside a bottle. He'd always had a sweet spot for Darcy and the moment she'd reached out to him, he'd grabbed hold tight.

Finding Steve Rogers had been tougher but she'd never been one to back down from a challenge. By the time she managed to track him down, she found a man she hardly recognized. He was flinty and jaded - utterly heartbroken, drifting unmoored. Luring him in had taken time and patience but ultimately he'd proven no match for her feminine wiles. 

"I've seen what's coming," she says, looking into Tony's eyes and swirling her tongue over the head of his cock. He grabs a handful of her curls as she invites him into her mouth. A guttural groan escapes from the back of Steve's throat as he looks on and she rewards him a pump of her fist.

"Earth's best hope is a united Avengers," she says, withdrawing Tony from her mouth and rising to her feet. 

"So, whatever this shit is between the two of you," she continues, bracketing Steve's hips with her knees against the sofa, "we're gonna fucking squash it right now." 

Steve's eyes widen as she kisses him deeply, sucking his tongue and filling his mouth with the lingering taste of Tony's arousal. It's so delightfully filthy that he can hardly fucking stand it. 

Tony downs another shot, letting his head roll back against the sofa as the liquor blazes a well-worn trail down his throat. Darcy looks into his eyes as she continues to kiss Steve, teasing him with an invitation to keep watching. Each moment the fire building in his stomach grows hotter, a powerful mix of anger and resentment that's been simmering far too long. 

She breaks away from Steve, leaning over and offering her lips to Tony. Steve buries his face in her breasts and reaches between her legs, rubbing her slick skin with calloused fingers. 

"Oh, fuck, Steve," she gasps against Tony's lips as each stroke winds her tighter. Tony stands up, stuffing her mouth full of his cock and muffling her cries. Steve fixes him with a hard stare, disgusted by his rough treatment of her. 

She relaxes into Tony, humming a lurid approval and guides Steve's free hand to the back of her head. Steve flushes with arousal, watching as he helps Tony fuck her mouth. She reaches down, taking him in hand and aligns him with her quivering slickness. 

He gasps her name against her skin as her tight heat slowly surrounds him. Tony grinds out a torrent of curses as she moans around his cock and Steve's large hand presses harder, forcing Tony into her throat.

Steve eyes the heart-shaped bed on the opposite side of Darcy's hotel room and stands up, moving towards it with her wrapped around his waist.

"Hey! Not cool, man..." Tony exclaims.

"I can't fuck her properly over there," Steve replies, tossing Darcy on the bed. "Are you gonna stand there complaining or are you gonna come help me with this?"

"That's the spirit," she says, crawling across the mattress and eyeing Steve hungrily. "Go, teamwork!"

Tony approaches, appreciatively taking in Darcy's exposed curves as she sucks the taste of herself off of Steve's cock, humming obscenely. 

"Is that what this is? A team-building exercise?" Tony asks, picking up an oversized container of lubricant from the nightstand and examining it with a smile. "I'm pretty sure there wasn't this much lube involved at my last corporate retreat."

"I think she's trying to help us bury the hatchet," Steve responds, driving himself into her mouth. "It's working. Now I only want to punch you in the face a little..."

"Really?" Tony asks, setting his hand on Darcy's hip and lining himself up against her. "Well, I still hate your guts."

"Rome wasn't built in a day," she quips, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Since the fate of the world is depending on us, we're gonna bang it out until you're ready to work together again. Comprende?"

Tony responds by thrusting into her with a solid stroke and forcing out a breathy cry of his name. Steve claims her mouth as Tony continues to fuck her and works his slick fingers into her ass. She's so delightfully tight and wet that they begin to panic as they quickly approach the verge of climax.

Darcy calls time out and orders Steve onto his back, kissing him deeply as his strong hands lower her onto his cock. Tony kneels behind her, sliding the tip of the spear against her ass and the men fill her ears with hot whispered words of encouragement until she's taken everything they have to offer.

She clutches the sheets, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness as they gradually work out a rhythm. Her cries echo against the walls as they claim every inch of her, compressing her between their glistening bodies and giving her pleasure in ways she's only dreamed about. 

It feels so good being close to her that neither man wants to see it end and they wonder just how long they might stay with her like this. 

She comes suddenly and explosively, cursing and shuddering and dragging them right over the edge with her. 

The former allies lock eyes as they lose themselves inside of her, suddenly rediscovering the value of teamwork.


End file.
